Mr & Mrs Castle
by boreeester
Summary: Kate és Rick házas életéből részletek..   Nem saját írás, ghost writer 77 azonos című írásának a fordítása!
1. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet - Ahová tartozunk**

„_Nikki kiejtette a kezéből a pisztolyt..."_

Neeem.

„_Nikki... egy erőteljes ütést irányított az állkapcsára..."_

Ááá, még rosszabb.

„_Nikki... levetette minden ruháját és ráugrott."_

Várj, amíg ezt Kate meglátja.

Rick Castle a dolgozó szobájában ült, szemben a laptopjával, és megpróbált végezni a negyedik Nikki Heat könyvvel. Gina már kiadta a határidőt, és emiatt zaklatta is folyamatosan. Ő pedig küzdött, hogy kapjon egy kis ihletet, ami általában meg is történt, ha a múzsája a közelben volt, hogy segítő kezet nyújtson. Azonban mostanában Castle már nem nagyon kísérte el őt az őrsre, főként, mert már nem nagyon volt rá szüksége és persze a sok munka is megakadályozta ebben, amivel időre végeznie kellett. „Mrs. Castle, igazán szükségem lenne a szexi hátsódra itthon." – gondolta Castle, ahogy ránézett az órájára. 22:46 volt. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a gondolat keresztülfutott az agyán, már hallotta is a bejárati ajtó nyílását, és elmosolyodott a hangra.

Kate fáradtan belépett az ajtón, levette a kabátját és ledobta a táskáját a konyhaszekrényre. Egy mély sóhaj hagyta el a szájét, és megdörzsölte a nyakát, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmat a vállaiban. Egy hosszú és hátborzongató napon volt túl, és szüksége volt a pihenésre. Biztos volt abban, hogy a férje mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen ebben neki. Abban is egészen biztos volt, hogy még nem alszik, és a dolgozószoba ajtaja alól kiszűrődő fény meg is erősítette ebben. Nagyon ritkán ment ágyba azelőtt, hogy Kate hazajött volna.

„Rick" – kiáltotta az ajtó felé sétálva.

„Itt vagyok bent" – hallatszódott a férfi válasza. Kate kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglátta Rick-et, amint a lábát az asztalon pihentetve, ölében a laptoppal dolgozni próbál. Egy sötét pólót és a kedvenc bokszerét viselte, amin a Tasmániai ördög díszelgett. De egy gameboy-t is látott az asztal tetején.

„Mint egy felnőtt gyerek" – gondolta Kate, és gyengéden elmosolyodott ezen a látványon. Annak ellenére, hogy Rick cukormániás 9 éves viselkedése kikezdte az idegeit, az esetek többségében, rendkívül édesnek, elragadónak és érthetetlen módon ellenállhatatlannak tartotta Rick Castle gyermeki oldalát.

De ma este többre volt szüksége, mint szórakoztatás és nevetés. Szüksége volt a férjére, hogy sírhasson a vállán, azután, amin ma keresztülment. Egy gyilkos is meglehetősen kemény dió, de egy gyermekgyilkos még annál is rosszabb.

„Hello, szexi." – köszöntötte Castle derűsen, miközben a szája széles mosolyra nyílt. Letette az asztalra a laptopot, felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

„Szia" – viszonozta a felesége egy halvány mosoly kíséretében. „Sajnálom, hogy késtem." – folytatta, miközben odabújt a férfihez, aki szorosan átölelte és adott neki egy hosszú és édes csókot.

„Ne aggódj, minden rendben van. Valakinek itt dolgoznia is kell, és nyilvánvalóan nem én vagyok ez az ember." – mondta egy újabb széles mosoly kíséretében. De látta a feszültséget Kate arcán, és a kimerültséget a szemében, aki még mindig a nap eseményeit próbálta feldolgozni. Rick tudta, hogy ez egy pokolian nehéz nap lehetett a felesége számára. Egy megerőszakolt, és brutálisan meggyilkolt, 10 éves kislány ügyén dolgoztak. Kate az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló ügyeket túlságosan is személyesen vette, így nem csoda, hogy ennyire megviselte.

„Hosszú nap?" - kérdezte homlokráncolva és némi aggódással a hangjában.

„Valami olyasmi" – válaszolta a nő, szemöldökét összehúzva. Elfordította a tekintetét és kibontakozott az ölelésből, leült a kanapéra. Úgy tűnt, hogy hazaért, azonban érezni lehetett, hogy a gondolatai kilométerekkel arrébb járnak. Rick leült mellé és rászegezte a tekintetét.

„Szóval... Hogy ment? Jutottatok ma valamire a gyilkossal kapcsolatban?" – kockáztatta meg óvatosan a kérdést, látva az arcára kiülő érzelmeket. Ismerte Kate Beckett-et _(pontosabban most már Castle-t)_ jól, és mivel hosszú éveken át tanulmányozta, hogy a különböző érzelmek hogyan ülnek ki az arcára, egészen jól tudta, hogy egy-egy arckifejezés mit jelent. De ezt a mostanit nem látta túl gyakran. Talán csak azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor az édesanyja gyilkossága került szóba.

„Elkaptuk a fickót..." – kezdte halkan, miközben a kávéasztalon lévő terítőre szegezte a tekintetét. Castle, annak ellenére, hogy néha nagyon könnyedén vett dolgokat és illetlen viccekkel dobálózott, tudta, hogy mikor maradjon csendben. Ez is egy ilyen pillanat volt.

„Az édesanya pasija volt." – folytatta Kate összeszorított ajkakkal és lehajtotta a fejét. A kezei ökölbe szorultak, amikor felidézte az édesanya reakcióját a szembesítésnél. Egy pillanatra a szemét is lehunyta, ahogy az emlékek feltörtek.

„Oh" – Rick csendesen csak ennyit mondott. Az ehhez hasonló ügyeket mindig nehéz feldolgozni, de ennek ellenére muszáj keménynek és tárgyilagosnak maradni. Kate ezekkel próbált megküzdeni.

„Tudod, néha annyira utálom ezt a munkát" – és felnézett a férjére könnyekkel a szemében. Castle ritkán látta őt ennyire sebezhetőnek, és ösztönösen közelebb húzódott hozzá, védelmezőn átölelve a vállát. Érezte, hogy a szíve majd' ezer darabra törik, látva a felesége szemében ülő bánatot.

„Katie... szörnyen sajnálom." – mondta gyengéden, miközben magához húzta és megpuszilta a fejét. Csak akkor szólította „Katie"-nek, amikor sebezhetőnek, szomorúnak érezte magát és vigasztalásra volt szüksége. Kate elengdte magát, és belesimult az ölébe, vett egy mély lélegzetet. Még mindig érezte halványan a férfi parfümjének az illatát. Érezte, hogy szertefoszlik a feszültség a testében, a helyét pedig az az ismerős érzés vette át, amit akkor érzett, amikor Vele volt. Biztonságban volt. Néhány percig csendben ültek, majd Kate felállt.

„Legalább elkaptuk az a szemetet... és hosszú évek elé néz." – mondta Kate, miközben a kezével a hajába túrt, a szemét pedig a kanapéra szegezte.

„Jó. Örülök. Tudod, az olyan ügyekben, mint ez, abszolút a halálbüntetés pártján állok." – mondta Castle grimaszolva, mielőtt a gondolataiba merült volna. „Hé, minden rendben van?" – gyengéden felemelte Kate állát és összeráncolta a szemöldökét, aggódással a tekintetében. Kate egy hosszú szünet után válaszolt.

„Igen.. jól." – egy apró mosoly csillant fel a szája szélén. „Itt vagy nekem te."

„Mmm... Szerencsés lány vagy." Kate felhúzta a szemöldökét erre a megjegyzésre, és érezte, hogy egy kis tréfálkozás következik.

„Ohh, igazán? És miért is, Mr. Castle?"

„Hát, Mrs. Castle, nem mondhatja el minden nő magáról, hogy hozzámentek egy eszméletlenül jóképű, mocskosan gazdag és hihetetlenül tehetséges íróhoz." –mondta, és felvillantotta a mosolyát, Kate pedig forgatta a szemeit, ahogy többnyire az ilyen megszólalásainál szokta.

„Örülök, hogy benned ez a fantázia él..." – mondta Kate, majd felállt.

„Köszönöm drágám. Pontosan így kellene egy nőnek a férjét támogatnia." – válaszolt Rick, a kezét a mellkasára téve, ál-felháborodást tettetve.

„Igen, igen. Gyerünk, Mr. Világhíres-Író, itt az ideje, hogy ágyba menjünk!" – mondta Kate és elindult kifelé az irodából.

„Oké, csak engedd, hogy ezt még..." – Rick felállt és felkapta az asztaláról a gameboy-t.

„Richard, még csak ne is gondolj arra, hogy magaddal hozod azt a gameboy-t az ágyunkba." – mondta Kate a válla fölül, miközben kiment a szobából. Rick ránézett ajakbiggyesztve, és vonakodva visszatette az asztalára.

„Ünneprontó." – morogta, majd követte a feleségét. „Miért kell mindig olyan szigorúnak lenned?"

Kate szembefordult vele, és kihívóan ennyit mondott:

„Mert szereted, mikor szigorú vagyok, Mr. Castle." Rick szemei elkerekedtek, még a lélegzete is elkadat.

„Elképzelésed sincsen, Mrs. Castle."

* * *

**Megpróbálom a lehető leghitelesebben áthozni az eredeti írást, de nézzétek el néhol, hogy élek a fordítói szabadsággal! remélem élveztétek! **

**Várom a kritikákat!**

**A következő fejezettel próbálok minél hamarabb végezni, hiszen egy újabb aranyos történet! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remélem tetszett az előző fejezet, mert elhoztam a következőt! Nem igazán vagyok híve a Valentin napnak, de gondoltam ezzel most törlesztek egy kicsit! :)  
Jó szórakozást! **

**

* * *

**

**2. fejezet – Valentin Nap**

Volt néhány dolog, amit Kate Castle szinte még magának is alig vallott be. Ezek közé tartozott például, hogy szinte rajongásig imádta fiatal korában Vanilla Ice-t, vagy, hogy mennyire viccesnek találja, amikor a férje bohóckodik és, hogy valójában élvezi a Valentin napot. Igen, Kate Castle, a gyilkossági nyomozó, a cinikusság határán egyensúlyozó, örök realista, tulajdonképpen szerette, amikor túlárazott virágot, érzelgős kártyákat, bolyhos plüss macit vagy drága csokoládét kapott. Végső soron ő is csak nőből volt.

Éppen ezért, amikor felkelt ezen az elkerülhetetlen február 14-ei napom, szinte elvárta, hogy a férje – a javíthatatlan romantikus – elhalmozza őt ajándékokkal, vagy legalábbis szív alakú palacsintát csináljon neki reggelire.

Miután ezt szépen elképzelte, Kate – készen a munkára – elindult a konyhába, hogy megnézze Ricket, miközben szorgalmasan készíti a palacsintákat. Azonban a konyha üres volt, a házimunkával foglalatoskodó férjének pedig még csak a nyomát sem látta. Még a kávéfőző sem volt bekapcsolva. Körülnézett, de sehol sem látott virágcsokrokat, bolyhos macit, vagy drága csokoládét, mégsem tűnt haragosnak. Jól ismerte a férjét, így tudta, hogy a dolgozószobájában kell keresse, így elindult oda.

„Jó reggelt!" – üdvözölte Kate vidáman, miközben odasétált Rickhez, aki az asztalánál ült. Még mindig a pizsamájában volt, a haja pedig a létező összes irányt megcélozta, amitől még imádni valóbbnak tűnt a szokásosnál. Szorgalmasan gépelt, hiszen végre valahára összeállt a fejében a negyedik Nikki Heat könyv története, és semmiképpen sem akarta elfelejteni. Az utóbbi néhány napban Kate egyedül kelt fel reggelente, mert Rick a szobájában dolgozott már kora reggel. Úgy tűnt az írói válság már a múlté.

„Hello, édes" – üdvözölte a férfi, miközben tekintetét egy pillanatra levette a monitorról. Kate odalépett mögé, majd átölelte a vállait, lehajolt és adott neki egy puszit a borostás arcára. Rick érezte a finom cseresznye illatot, ami körüllengte a nőt, és ez egy apró mosolyt csalt az arcára. Kate felegyenesedett és lenézett a számítógépre, ahol a szavakból mondatok, mondatokból oldalak, az oldalakból pedig regény született. Régen- mielőtt találkoztak, Kate imádta Richard Castle könyveit – a történetet, a karaktereket, és a gyilkos gondolatainak hiteles bemutatását. Most, hogy ismerte az embert a könyvek mögött, még inkább lenyűgözte az, ahogyan a legkülönfélébb történeteket is egy történetté tudja olvasztani. Sőt, most már ő is a folyamat része volt, hiszen ő volt a múzsa – és erre a címre Kate mérhetetlenül büszke volt.

„Na, és hogy haladsz?" – kérdezte, miközben beletúrt a férfi kócos hajába.

„Hát, ami azt illeti, egészen jól... Legalábbis ahhoz elég jól, hogy Gina békén hagyjon. Van egy nagyszerű ötletem, hogy hogyan vigyek egy újabb csavart a történetbe. Úgy tűnik az ihlet végre hozzám is elért." – Rick folytatta a gépelést, Kate pedig az asztal végének támaszkodott.

„Örülök, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy továbbra is egyedül kell reggelente felkelnek. Ha nem ismernélek jobban, azt hinném, hogy Nikkivel találkozgatsz..." – válaszolt Kate játékosan.

„Csak nem egy kis féltékenységet hallok, KC?" – nézett fel a feleségére Rick egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

„Az álmaidban... cicus..." – válaszolta – már flörtölve – Kate.

„Az álmaimban meztelen vagy, sőt még tejszínhab is van nálunk!" – mondta Rick vigyorogva, amiért csak egy szemforgatást kapott.

„Állandóan csak ezen jár az agyad?" – kuncogott Kate.

„Mit vársz tőlem, mire gondoljak, mikor besétálsz ide, hogy megzavarj?" – Rick hátradőlt a székében, és kíváncsian ránézett. „Egyébként is, nem kellene az irodában lenned? Bűnügyeket megoldani?" - Kate még mindig a Valentin napi ajándékát várta, vagy legalábbis a jelét annak, hogy a férje nem feledkezett meg erről a napról.

„Alig várod, hogy megszabadulj tőlem, igaz?" – kérdezte, miközben próbálta leplezni , hogy még mindig arra vár, hogy Rick előhúzzon valami érzelgős ajándékot.

„Ha itt vagy, csak rád meztelenül, és arra a doboz tejszínhabra fogok gondolni..." – válaszolt Rick csintalanul – „Sőt, eszembe jutott egy sokkal jobb dolog: csokoládé." – csillant fel a szeme, ahogy elképzelte.

„Oké, oké, megyek már!" – tartotta fel a kezét Kate megadóan, elfogadva, hogy Rick teljesen megfeledkezett a Valentin napról. „Találkozunk később" – mondta, és egy hosszú csókkal elköszönt, mielőtt kisétált az irodából.

Amikor Rick Castle meghallotta a bejárati ajtó csukódását, széles mosoly terült szét az arcán. „Már biztosan ott van..." – gondolta, amikor ránézett az órájára.

XXXXXXXXX

Kate keresztülsétált az őrs ajtaján, még mindig egy kicsit csalódottan, amiatt, hogy Castle elfeledkezett a Valentin napról. Persze az sem segített sokat, hogy mindenhol szív alakú lufikat és duci Cupidókat látott. De ahogy elsétált néhány egyenruhás mellett, felfigyelt rá, hogy szinte mindenki vet rá egy különös pillantást.

Egy pillanattal később pedig meglátta, hogy az asztalát egy hatalmas csokor vörös rózsa takarja be. Közvetlenül mellette egy doboz csoki és egy puha maci állt. Kate érezte, hogy elpirul az igencsak nyilvánvaló gesztustól. De azonnal tudta, hogy ki a felelős ezért – a javíthatatlan, 9-éves-cukormániás, a gyermeki férfi, élete szerelme. Látta, ahogy Ryan és Esposito önelégülten vigyorog, miközben ő az asztalhoz közeledett, és érezte, hogy az arca pirosból vörösbe váltott át.

„Hello, fiúk!" – köszönt, próbálva elrejteni nyilvánvaló megalázottságát. Tudta, hogy ez egy egész napra elegendő téma lesz nekik.

„Hello, Beckett nyomozó. Micsoda kellemes reggel, nem igaz?" – üdvözölte Esposito egy hatalmas vigyorral.

„Úgy tűnik a szerelem átjárja a környéket" – kontrázott rá Ryan, miközben a kezével a léggömbök felé intett.

„Oké, oké, szóval van egy csomó rózsa, lufi, rózsa és egy szőrös maci az asztalomon..." – forgatta Kate a szemét. – „Mi ebben a nagy ügy?"

„Soha nem gondoltuk volna, hogy te egy Valentin nap – típusú nő vagy, Beckett!" – válaszolta Esposito, változatlanul vigyorogva. Kate csak megrázta a fejét, miközben próbálta megkeresni a kártyát a virágok között.

„Vagy azok közé a nők közé, akik szeretik... khmm... a puha plüss macikat." –mondta Ryan és felkapta a macit.

„Most már abbahagyhatjátok!" – morgott Kate és kikapta a macit Ryan kezéből. „ Hiszen ismeritek Castle-t!"

„Hé, Esposito, te csináltál már valaha is ehhez hasonlót egy lányért?" – kérdezte kíváncsian Ryan.

„Nem" – válaszolt Esposito lenéző horkanással. – „Fogadjunk, hogy te igen!"

„Ah... Talán csak rózsát. Nem igazán hiszek a Valentin napban, haver." – mondta Ryan, és próbált a szokásosnál macsósabbnak tűnni.

„Oh, komolyan, Kevin? És mi volt tavaly az a hatalmas kosár, tele szőrös macival, amit Jennynek adtál? Te pedig katál tőle egy bögrét, rajta a _'A világ legjobb férje' _felirattal." – kérdezte Kate felvont szemöldökkel, amire Ryan egyből elvörösödött, Esposito pedig nevetésben tört ki. De miután Esposito megnyugodott, Kate folytatta.

„Egyébként, Javier, Lanie mesélt nekem arról a tucat rózsáról és kedvenc belga csokijáról, amit kapott. Nagyon figyelmes tőled." – mosolygott rá Kate elégedetten, mire azonnal lefagyott a férfi arcáról a mosoly. „Azt hiszem fiúk, van munkátok, amit be kell fejezni..." – folytatta Kate.

A kollégái lehajtott fejjel az asztalukhoz siettek. Kate pedig minden figyelmét a kezében lévő kártyára szentelhette.

„_Azt hiszed, elfelejtettem, igaz? Tudom, hogy minden erőddel azon vagy, hogy letagadd és eltitkold, mennyire szereted a Valentin napot. Természetesen a napod ezennel fel lett villanyozva! De ne aggódj, KC, a titkod biztonságban van nálam!_

_Szeretlek,_

_RC_

_Ó, és este meztelenek leszünk! Szexi fehérnemű kötelező!"_

Kate besétált az étkezőbe és beütötte az ismerős számot a telefonjába, az arcán pedig egy hatalmas mosoly terült szét.

„Jó reggelt, Mrs. Castle! Már is hiányzok?" – üdvözölte Rick önelégülten.

„Talán... egy kicsit... Csak azért hívlak, hogy elmondjam, valami őrült telepakolta az asztalomat virágokkal és macikkal. Majdnem olyan, mintha Cupido összehányta volna." – mondta Kate mosolyogva.

„Ohh, édesem, sajnálom. Ki tenne ilyet?" – kérdezte Rick komolyan.

„Fogalmam sincs..." – folytatta Kate a viccelődést. – „De egyvalamit mondok neked!"

„Hmmm?"

„Ha elkapom, meg fog fizetni ezért!"

„Oh, ne mondd, Detektív!" – válaszolt Rick izgatottan, hallva a felesége csábító hangját.

„Nem igazán érek rá, hogy ezt megvitassuk, de egy dolgot mondok – lesz benne Victoria's Secret és bilincs. És attól tartok egy kicsit vad és perverz lesz..." – Kate szinte hallotta, ahogy Rick lélegzete elakad, és egyre nehezebben vesz levegőt. Néhány másodperc múlva halkan ennyit mondott:

„Ne feledkezz meg a tejszínhabról..."

* * *

**Remélem tetszett, bocsánat előre is minden elgépelésért! Próbálom a következő fejezetet hamarabb hozni, mint ezt!**

**Kommenteljetek! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Először is szeretnék mindenkitől bocsánatot kérni a hosszú kihagyásért, ígérem, ezentúl igyekszek valamivel sűrűbben frissíteni.**

_**Lola007 **_**remélem anyukád már nagyon várta ezt a fejezetet! :)**

**Végül pedig szeretném ezt a fejezetet Cimbora93 - nak ajánlani, csak, hogy megint ne tudj este aludni! ;)**

_Ne engedj el!_

Richard Castle úgy futott, mint még soha eddigi életében. Fellökte a mellette elhaladó embereket, összeütközött az útjába kerülő tárgyakkal. Ahogy futott a St. Mary kórház folyosóin, a fülében Esposito szavai visszhangoztak a fülében újra és újra: „Rick, itt vagyunk a St. Mary-ben… Kate-et meglőtték."

A kezdeti megdöbbenést, amely szinte zsibbasztotta az érzékeit, fokozatosan a rettegés és a félelem maró érzése váltotta le, ahogy a mondat egyre jobban beleégett a tudatába. Nem várta meg, hogy Javier befejezze a mondatot, lecsapta a telefont, majd kirohant az ajtón.

Útban a kórházba, Rick felidézte a reggel eseményeit: ő és Kate a legújabb könyv turnéján vitatkoztak. Kate nem igazán örült a ténynek, hogy négy hétig lesz távol, Rick pedig amiatt volt dühös, hogy a felesége nem kíséri el. Az elmúlt napokban mindketten feszültek voltak. Rick a könyv közelgő megjelenése miatt, Kate pedig az éppen folyó nyomozásban felmerült nehézségek miatt. Ez végül egy hatalmas veszekedésbe torkollott aznap reggel. Most, ez az egész már egyáltalán nem számított. Szinte jelentéktelennek, banálisnak és értelmetlennek tűnt.

„Minden rendben lesz, minden rendben lesz" nyugtatta magát. Hirtelen megállt a nővérpultnál, amivel az ott ülő nővért egy kisebb ugrásra késztette.

„Kate Castle-t, vagy Beckettet, vagy detektív Beckettet keresem" tört ki belőle. A hangja tele volt félelemmel, a szemei pedig hatalmasra nyíltak aggodalmában.

„Castle" Rick gyorsan a hang irányába fordult és meglátta Ryant és Espositot a váróteremben. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a nővért, aki éppen megpróbált válaszolni a kérdésre, odasietett a két férfihoz.

„Ő jól van? Hol van Kate?" pánik érződött a hangján, ahogy a kérdések gyors egymásutánban feltörtek belőle.

„Az orvos éppen most vizsgálja, de…" próbált válaszolni Esposito, de Rick közbeszólt. „Azt mondtad meglőtték. Jól van?" a szemét pedig idegesen ide-oda járatta a két ember között.

„Beckett jól van, Castle. Rajta volt a mellény, de a golyó súrolta a felkarját, amit éppen most vizsgálnak." válaszolta Ryan, biztatólag megütögetve Castle vállát.

„Ne aggódj, Beckettet kemény fából faragták" mondta Esposito is mosolyogva.

Castle, mostmár valamivel nyugodtabban igazat adott neki, majd megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, előredőlt, azonban kezeit még mindig a térdein pihentette. „Hál Istennek!" lélegzett fel. „Mi... mi történt?" kérdezte, miközben felállt.

„Éppen mentünk letartóztatni a gyilkost, és az a szemét – figyelmeztetés nélkül tüzet nyitott ránk. Véletlenül egy civil is odakeveredett, és Kate elé ugrott, és…" Ryan hangján még erőteljesen érződött, hogy a történtek hatása alatt áll.

„Megmentette egy nő életét" folytatta Esposito, a hangja pedig hirtelen megtelt érzelmekkel.

„A fenébe…" mondta Rick, az arca eltorzult a gondolatra, hogy a feleségét meglőtték. „És mi történt azzal a szeméttel, aki ezt csinálta?" kérdezte, növekvő dühét, alig tudta palástolni.

„Kapott egy golyót a fejébe" válaszolta Ryan egyszerűen.

„Beckett lelőtte" tette hozzá Esposito. Rick sóhajtott, kezével beletúrt a hajába, a szemét pedig a földre szegezte.

„Me… megyek megkeresem, hogy hol van Kate" mondta csendesen néhány perc múlva, a két nyomozó pedig csak bólintott válaszként.

Ahogy elérte a nővérpultot másodjára is, hogy kiderítse, hol van Kate, egy ismerős alakot látott meg a szeme sarkából. Amikor meglátta őt, újra otthagyta a nővért a mondat közepén, és gyorsan elindult a felesége irányába, aki néhány méterrel arrébb, a folyosón állt. Éppen abban a pillanatban lépett ki a szobából, ahol megvizsgálták, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki siet felé. Kate észrevehetően sápadt volt, azonban megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és óvatosan mosolygott, ahogy Rick sebesen közeledett felé. Amikor odaért, átkarolta – szavak nélkül – és szorosan megölelte Kate vékony testét, szinte lehetetlenül közel húzva magához.

„Hál' Istennek!" suttogta Kate hajába, miközben gyors, lágy csókokkal halmozta el a fejét, a homlokát és a halántékát. Majd Rick lassan eltolta magától, kezével keretbe foglalva az arcát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

„Halálra rémítettél, KC" kezdte Rick egyszerűen, a hangja halk volt, azonban még így is érezhető volt, hogy telis-tele van érzelmekkel. Kate a tekintetét a férfi mellkasára szegezte egy sóhaj kíséretében, kezeit pedig a férfi karján pihentette.

„Sajnálom, RC. Nem akartalak megijeszteni" válaszolta gyengéden, felnézett rá, és észrevette a férje feszült arckifejezését. „Sőt, meglövetni magam sem állt szándékomban" tette hozzá Kate kissé szarkasztikusan és egy kis mosolyt is megengedett magának, remélve, hogy így sikerül oldani a feszültséget. Rick nem viszonozta a mosolyt, helyette előrehajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta a nőt.

„Most pedig gyerünk, menjünk végre haza" ölelte át a férfi Kate vállát, és kezével megszorította felesége sérült vállát, aki a fájdalomtól összerándult. „Hé!"

„Oh, nagyon sajnálom" próbált bocsánatért esedezni, gyorsan enyhítetve a szorításon. „Ne bánts, kérlek!" tette hozzá kérlelően néhány pillanat múlva. Majd a legjobb kiskutya-tekintetével nézett a feleségére, amiért Kate-től csak egy szemforgatást kapott.

„Megbocsátok, de emlékezz rá, hogy most kedvesnek kell lenned hozzám, hiszen nem vagyok túl jól." mondta Kate mosolyogva, játékosan.

„Hiszen én mindig kedves vagyok veled!" válaszolta Rick ajakbiggyesztve. Kate apró kezét pedig a kezében vette és megszorította. Azonban annak ellenére, hogy mosoly ült az arcán, szemei elárulták a még mindig benne lappangó félelmet, amelytől még a szíve is sajgott.

Katherine Castle volt a nagy Ő számára, és Rick tudta, ha őt elveszti, képtelen lenne túllépni a veszteségén, felemészteni teljesen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Én most megyek, és megfürdök. Miért nem rendelsz addig egy kis kínait vagy valami mást?" mondta Kate egy óvatos mosollyal az ajkán. Azonban ahelyett, hogy Rick tett volna egy tipikusan Castle-ös ajánlatot – megfűszerezve egy kis szexuális utalással – hogy fürödjenek együtt, csak szelíden bólintott. Néhány perce értek csak haza. Mindketten kimerültnek, és érzelmileg üresnek érezték magukat, ennek ellenére különösen figyeltek arra, hogy ne fedjék fel valós érzelmeiket a másiknak. A hazaút csöndes volt, mert mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikban. Kateben újra leperegtek a nap eseményei, míg Ricket a „mi lett volna, ha…" kezdetű mondatok kötötték le. Kate észrevette, hogy a férje a szokásosnál gyakrabban érinti meg, mintha így próbálna meggyőződni arról, hogy még mindig egy darabban van.

Kate felvonszolta magát a hálószobájukba, és igazán hálás volt azért a néhány percért, amelyet egyedül tölthetett, a gondolataiba merülve. Majd belépett a fürdőszobába, és elkezdte levenni a lövöldözéstől és vértől bűzlő ruháit. Nem törődve a könnyeivel, amelyek elhomályosították a látását, lassan elkezdte kigombolni az ingén lévő gombokat, szemével pedig a falat tanulmányozta, habár semmi említésre való dolgot nem talált ott. Valamikor akkor történt, amikor már a forró zuhany alatt állt, hogy eljutott a tudatáig – ma megölt valakit, és a saját életét is majdnem elvesztette. Ahogy ezt felfogta, zokogás futott keresztül megállíthatatlanul az egész testén, végül leült a zuhanyzó padlójára, kezével átkarolta térdeit vigasztalásképpen.

_Eközben…_

Rick az ágy szélén ült, és hallgatta a fürdőszobában csobogó víz alig hallható hangját. Csak néhány pillanattal korábban ment be a szobába, hogy ne zavarja Kate-et, de őszintén szólva csak közelebb akart hozzá lenni. Nem igazán miatta, hanem a saját gondolatainak megnyugtatása miatt. Eközben szórakozottan tanulmányozta a szobát, majd a falon lévő hatalmas esküvői fotójukon pihent meg a szeme. Ahogy a két képen lévő, kimondhatatlanul boldog emberre nézett , egy halvány mosoly jelent meg Rick arcán. Számtalan álmuk és tervük volt a jövővel kapcsolatban – hosszú nyaralások egzotikus szigeteken, egy ház a Francia Riviérán és végül, de nem utolsó sorban a családalapítás. És ígéretet is tettek: „Jóban és rosszban. Egészségben és betegségben. Míg a halál el nem választ."

„Míg a halál el nem választ." suttogta Rick félhangosan, azonban a fürdőszoba ajtó nyílásának hangja felrázta gondolataiból. Kate vizes hajjal, fürdőköpenyben kilépett, és meglátta a férjét, ahogy az ágyuk szélén ül. Néhány másodpercig nézték egymást, majd Kate odament az ágyhoz, és leült a férje mellé csendben. Néhány pillanat múlva Rick a kezébe vette ma kezét, ujjaikat összefonva.

„Ma majdnem meghaltál" mondta Rick halkan, majd lenézett az összefont ujjaikra, és gyengéden elkezdte dörzsölni hüvelykujjával felesége kézfejét.

„Szerencsétlenségedre a férfi elhibázta a lövést." emelte fel Rick a fejét, és egy pillanatig meredten nézett előre.

„Richard, jól vagyok…" kezdte Kate gyengéden, látva a férfi reakcióját, és a szabad kezét az összefont kezeikre tette.

„Esposito mondta, hogy valaki elé ugrottál" szakította félbe Rick, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Szörnyen dühös volt rá, amiért kockára tette az életét egy teljesen idegen emberért.

„Igen, de ha nem tettem volna meg, az a nő most halott lenne. Csak végeztem a munkámat…" bólintott Kate lassan, a szemöldökét egy pillanatra összeráncolta, ahogy beszélt.

„Megölhettek volna…" válaszolta Rick dühösen, szúrós tekintettel. Kate arckifejezése megenyhült, a szemét pedig lesütötte. Néhány másodperc telt el így, majd felnézett a férjére megint, a szemei pedig hirtelen megteltek könnyel.

„Tudom, hogy mi történt ma. Tudom pontosan, sokkal jobban, mint bárki más, milyen közel voltam ma ahhoz, hogy meghaljak… De Rick…" egyik kezét a férfi arcára helyezte. „Nem történt meg. Itt vagyok."

„Veled kellett volna lennem ma" nézett a férfi Kate-re komolyan.

„A lényeg, hogy most itt vagy" szakította félbe Kate, kezével keretbe foglalva a férfi arcát. „Nincs szükségem arra, hogy megments vagy megvédj vagy, hogy golyókat állíts meg miattam… Arra van szükségem, hogy szeress" folytatta Kate suttogva alig hallhatóan, szinte könyörögve. „Csak szeress engem, Rick." majd egy lassú, ám szenvedélyes csókra odahajolt férjéhez.

Rick törte meg először a csókot, és elkezdte kibogozni a fürdőköpeny övét, a mozdulatai lassúak, de ügyesek voltak. Mélyen Kate szemébe nézett, lecsúsztatta a köntöst a válláról, felfedve meztelen bőrét. Majd Kate nyaka és vállai felé hajolt, könnyed csókokkal hintve kulcscsontját, egészen a nyakáig, az álla vonalában. Mindeközben lassan lefektette őt az ágyra. A szokásos játékosságot és nevetést most felváltotta a csend és a gyengéd csókok.

Néhány perc múlva már mindketten meztelenek voltak. Rick felesége fölé hajolva, közelről tanulmányozta szeretnivaló vonásait, miközben ujjaival az álla vonalát követte. Kate karját a férfi nyaka köré fonta, majd közelebb húzta magához.

„Szeretlek" mondta Rick gyengéden, ahogy Kate a lábaival szorosan átfogta a derekát. A nap szörnyű eseményei eltűnni látszottak abban a pillanatban, ahogy lassan, összhangban mozogtak. Szeretkeztek.

Ma este ők nem Richard Castle vagy Kate Beckett voltak. Csak egyszerűen Rick és Kate – barátok, partnerek, szeretők.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hoppá, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire éhes vagyok" döbbent meg Kate, miután szájába vette az utolsó falat ennivalót. Rick a könyökével támaszkodva a pulton, fejét a kezében pihentetve nézte őt. A konyhában az asztal tetején ültek, végre a kínait eszegetve, amit Rick rendelt két órával ezelőtt. Kate Rick egyik pólóját kapta fel, míg Rick-en csak a Csőrike és Szilveszter-es boxer volt.

„Mit gondolsz, miért rendeltem meg majdnem az egész étlapot?" vigyorgott Rick. A szokásos játékos csillogás úgy tűnt, visszatért a szemébe. Kate csak megrázta a fejét és mosolygott, majd hirtelen a gondolataiba merült. Rick észrevette a szemöldökráncolást és a hirtelen változást a viselkedésében.

„Hé, mi zajlik a csinos kis fejedben?" kérdezte, megfogta a felesége kezét és biztatólag rámosolygott.

Kate megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, és viszonozta a mosolyt, bizonytalanul abban, hogy hogyan is fejezze ki magát.

„Ööö, hát… az élet rövid… nem tudhatjuk előre mi fog történni legközelebb" kezdte, kezével idegesen a hajába túrva. „Szóval… arra gondoltam, hogy talán… el kellene kezdenünk…" vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd folytatta. „Bővíteni a Castle családot" felnézett Rickre várakozóan, ajkait harapdálva és szemöldökét ráncolva. Rick szája akaratlanul is egy hatalmas vigyorra húzódott, habár nem volt biztos abban, hogy amit hallott, az igaz.

„Egy kutyára vagy macskára gondoltál?" kérdezte, játszva az értetlent, miközben Kate-től egy kiadós szemforgatást kapott. „Vagy, Detektív, te így fejezed ki magad, ha kis Castle-babákat szeretnél csinálni velem?" mondta incselkedve, majd átkarolta felesége derekát, aki közelebb lépett hozzá és karjaival átfonta a férfi nyakát egy széles mosoly kiséretében.

„Igen, azt mondtam, hogy szeretnék gyönyörű Castle-babákat veled… akár most azonnal is elkezdhetjük." ezzel kibontakozott a férfi öleléséből, megragadta a kezét és nevetve felmentek a lépcsőn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Picture, you're the queen of everything, as far as the eye could see inder your command._

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling, steady your hand._

**A dalrészlet a The Fray 'Never say never' című számából van, hallgassátok meg, amolyan kísérőzeneként. ;)**

**Nem haragszok meg a visszajelzésekért a kommentekben. ;)**

**Ha van esetleg olyan FF, amit szívesen olvasnátok magyarul, vagy csak szeretnétek megosztani másokkal, írjátok meg nekem! :)**


End file.
